Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 50\% \times \dfrac{8}{50} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ \dfrac{8}{50} = 0.16$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 0.16 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 0.16 = 0.08 $